


I Love the Way You Look At Me

by soft_bucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, Hint hint- they get together, Louis pines, M/M, One Shot, One instance of it though, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, The rest are boys, girl louis, zouis friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a crush on Harry really isn't such a big deal to Louis. (Actually it is. It's a huge deal since it's been a year and a half of experiencing these stupid feelings). So she pines. And she's resolved to pining for the rest of her life if that's what it takes to get over this crush on Harry... at least that's her plan until he asks her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love the Way You Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Beyonce's Be With You cause the lyrics reminds me of the fond eyes. Thanks to Lynxh for betaing this stupidly long fic for me.
> 
> Filled for a [prompt](http://bottomlouisprompts.tumblr.com/post/63758449821/au-where-louis-is-a-skatergirl-and-harrys-a-skaterboy) at the bll prompt blog. And this is a [picture](http://24.media.tumblr.com/291891e31bdb03d0dfae97327521a276/tumblr_mgbnppj4UG1rsh9cio1_500.jpg) of girl Louis at the end of the fic btw.

“Zayn, I’ve fallen hard.” Louis mutters into her friend’s shoulder as she hides her face from the orange-y yellow sun that seems to have moved a bit closer to the western side of the horizon.

“Let me guess, it’s Harry?” Zayn asks with a sigh while lighting a cigarette he’s taken from the pack resting on his skateboard he hasn’t used at all today.

He and Louis decided to go the skate park after their econ class ended, to maybe get in a bit of time to skate before it gets dark out; but they ended up sitting at the top of one of the half pipes with their boards next to them, talking.

“Of course it’s Harry. I can’t help but discuss my long lasting crush on him to my long time best friend.” Louis says back as if it’s one of the most obvious things.

Zayn puffs on the cigarette for a few moments as he thinks about how to handle this since it’s come up in the past. He puts out what’s left of the burning stick and puts both hands on each of Louis’ shoulders, saying “Listen Louis,” in one of his considerate softer tones that sounds like it’s going to be a lecture.

“You say you have a crush on Harry. And you’ve been saying this for the past year and a half now. But you don’t do anything about it. He’s had, what; four girlfriends since then? And I’ve had to hear you go on how much about how much you hate every one of them each time. It’s not-”

Louis presses her index finger to the middle of Zayn’s lips; promptly cutting off his rant before he can get deeper into it.

“Listen. I know. I know that I’ve been rambling on about him for what seems like forever. And I know that sometimes I tend to seek you out to tell me about him since you guys hang out from time to time. But you don’t understand, you’re not a girl. He’s like, really cute and I probably wouldn’t even be someone he would date. I’m not quite as pretty as his other girlfriends, or as girly as them, or even good company which sort of explains why I only have you and Niall as friends I’m close to. So I can’t just go up and randomly tell him. Cause I’d most likely be rejected and I would much rather pine after him than know that he’s rejected me.”

By the time she’s done talking, her eyes are downcast and there is a blatant frown set on her thin, pink lips. Zayn can also see how she’s fidgeting with her hands, chipping what’s left of the teal nail polish off her nails; a sign that she feels like she’s said too much.

He doesn’t quite know how to handle Louis’ insecurities when they come out since their friendship isn’t the kind full of meaningful, deep, fluffy feelings. So he does what he knows best. He wraps a tattooed arm around her narrow shoulders and pulls her into his side for a cuddle she thankfully accepts. When she reaches from behind his waist and plucks a cigarette of her own from _Zayn’s_ pack to light, he’s not the slightest bit irked at her.

~o~

The next time they’re in econ 101 together- which is two days after their little talk- it’s Thursday morning. Louis sits down aggressively in her usual seat next to Zayn and he mutters a hey to her like usual before looking away. But his brain finally processes that something is very different and he gives a long hard look at Louis who is staring at him confused.

“What? Haven’t you seen a girl in a dress before?”

“Well yeah, plenty of times; just not you.” Zayn responds. He can’t seem to take his eyes off her chest where there seems to be a lot more cleavage than usual showing in the v cut of her dress. Louis notices this and pulls the leather jacket she was wearing tighter around her frame while rolling her eyes.

“I have too worn a dress before. Remember eighth grade ‘graduation’. Homecoming in junior year. High school graduation? That one time we went on a date?” Louis points out at the same time that their professor begins class.

“We graduated high school like two years ago Lou. I haven’t seen you in anything that isn’t mine or denim or lazy day clothes since then to be honest. But what’s up with the- the get up?”

Zayn happens to be referring to the salmon pink dress Louis was wearing that seemed to cling to her skin, accentuating every curve that no one could help but stare at. She even did her makeup; putting on eye shadow and eyeliner and all the other things necessary to look her best.

“Yeah, I’m sort of going to go talk to Harry after class maybe?” When she kicks the tile of the floor with her black wedged shoes, she ends up kicking the chair of the guy in front of her. He whips his head around to send her a glare to which she responds with a stare just as intimidating; daring him to say something. The boy turns back around in his seat with grumbled grievances.

“Good for you then.” Zayn replies, ruffling her hair. Louis kicks him in the shin as payback at the same time she smooth’s the locks down.

-

“Let’s ditch.” Louis says immediately after finding Zayn who was waiting for her by the large oak tree.

“Why? What did you do? What happened?”

“Nothing. I just don’t want to go to my classes and want to forget today altogether. Can I come over to your place, please?” The intense frown Louis was wearing is replaced by a needy pout and Zayn can’t say no. That’s sort of a big problem with their friendship. Louis can pull off the sad puppy dog face whenever necessary and Zayn might be a tad weak when it comes to adorable faces.

“Sure thing babes.”

~o~

Louis isn’t sure how much time has passed since she entered Zayn’s dorm. It might have been an hour or ten light years for all she knows. But what she does know is that she’s high. And majorly so.

“I just, I don’t understand why gas has to exist. Like if we didn’t have to burp, or fart, or I don’t know; piss, then this whole business with Harry wouldn’t have happened.” Louis says softly. Or she thinks it’s softly. She can only really focus on the sound of the music coming out of Zayn’s speakers from across the room.

She reaches over to the coffee table where the bong is still lit and takes a deep inhale of what’s left before putting it back where it was.

“Hahaha, you burped on Harry.” Zayn says from the floor, cackling loudly at the miserable situation Louis was placed in.

Louis can’t think of a smart comeback or anything of use to that, so without looking at Zayn, she flings her arm over the side of the couch to hit him in the face. The hit has no force behind it and just ends up making Zayn laugh even more. She forgot about the handful of Cheetos in her hand and spreads most of them on Zayn’s perfect face. He’s saying something, she can feel it against her palm but her limited focus is quickly changed towards the sound of knocking at the door.

“Go get it.” Zayn mumbles to Louis with a mouthful of Cheetos. Of course he’s the one making her get up when she’s comfortably spread out on the couch like a starfish in a pair of Zayn’s red boxers she’s rolled up to become a pair of shorts and one of his old t-shirts that slouches off her frame.

With no idea how time seems to be working, she has no clue how long it takes her to get off the couch. Much less begin walking towards the door to Zayn’s room. Finally after what seems like forever, she unlocks the bolt on the door and swings it open, only to reveal the boy she’s had a crush on for the past year and a half.

“Uh hi. Is Zayn here?” Harry asks, peaking around Louis and into the hazy interior. He could smell the pot as soon as he approached Zayn’s door.

Louis blinks up at Harry slowly for a brief moment, processing what exactly he’s said. “Um, yeah. Here.” With that, she leads him down the short entry hallway to where Zayn has moved to Louis’ place on the couch, facing down.

“Your textbook. I’ll just put it, on the coffee table.” Harry says loudly and slowly as he places the large book on the furniture. He gestures excessively to make sure Zayn knows what he’s talking about.

“Yeah. Cheers mate.”

As Harry’s leaving, Louis decides to speak.

“Sorry for burping at you earlier. I have no filter. Especially around boys I like. Yeah. Sorry Harry.”

Harry nods to her with a smile. “It’s no problem. I’ll see you later Louis.”

Louis says bye after Harry’s already gone.

~o~

“Hey Louis, can I talk to you?” Harry asks Louis immediately after class had ended.

Zayn exchanges a glance between the two of them and smiles at Louis, whispering in her ear that he’ll catch up with her later. Louis offers him a nod and looks back at Harry.

“So first, sorry for walking in on you and Zayn when you guys were stoned last time. And second-”

Louis cuts him off saying “Oh my god. What did I say to you? I remember you with a book for Zayn and some other things before you were there that aren’t important. But sorry? That’s not how I usually act.”

Harry laughs and walks with Louis towards the doors. “It’s cool. You didn’t say anything terrible. Other than apologizing for your accidental burp and that you have a crush on me.”

By now, Louis’ cheeks are furiously red and there’s no way of hiding it since she regrettably pulled her hair into a ponytail. She’s about to rant about how she wasn’t quite thinking when Harry cuts her off.

“Louis, it’s okay. I actually wanted to talk to you about that. I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me sometime?”

For a moment, Louis doesn’t respond; she can’t. It’s surprising to have Harry asking her out since she’s been pining after him for so long, but Harry’s standing here waiting for an answer and right; she was just asked out by her crush.

“Yeah, I’d love to.”

“That’s great! I’ll pick you up at eight on Saturday.” Harry grins.

~o~

“So where exactly are we going?” Louis asks Harry when they begin walking down the sidewalk, away from Harry’s car.

Harry smiles down at her and lightly squeezes her hand that is dwarfed in his before he answers “Someplace I like. I’m not gonna take you to like, the sight of a gruesome murder or something.”

“Oh. That’s a bit disappointing then. Sights of gruesome murders are one of my favorite places to visit.” Louis jokes.

When she doesn’t hear Harry laughing, she thinks her bad/slightly dark sense of humor has freaked Harry out a bit. But when she looks up, Harry is smiling with a slight bit of fond showing and that might make Louis happier than she already is.

Soon, after taking a few lefts, rights, and a short cut or two, Harry approaches the outer edges of woods. Louis halts for a moment, firmly planting her feet right where they are.

“Dude, the woods in the middle of the night? What about crazed animals out looking for blood or something? Haven’t you seen Teen Wolf? Scott got turned cause he was in the middle of the woods, at night, looking for half of a dead body. I think that might tell you a lesson.” Louis frowns.

“Relax. If anything comes creeping about and offers any danger, I’ll protect you.” Harry grins. “And besides, I’ve been here plenty of times. The most dangerous thing I found was a squirrel.”

Louis sighs and finally begins to follow Harry since he has a valid point. They creep through the woods with Harry using the flashlight app on his phone to light the way until the two of them reach a medium sized pond that is in the middle of the dense forest.

Harry sits down at the edge of the pond and pats the ground beside him, telling Louis to sit down next to him. As soon as she does, Harry speaks.

“I’ve been coming here for a while now, a little over a year now. I like music; I can’t decide if I’ll major or minor in it. But I come here sometimes to write something, to practice my guitar playing, or to chill out. I just wanted to sort of show you.” Harry says abashedly.

“Sing me something you wrote then?” Louis nudges Harry’s shoulder with hers.

Harry grins and says “Maybe next date.”

For the next hour or so, the two of them hang out like friends; except for the close proximity and the getting to know you aspects of it all. Finally, they begin their way back with Harry taking some new directions to get to Louis’ dorms when Louis sees her skate park. Well it’s not really hers, but it feels like it with how often she frequents it.

“Hey, have you ever gone to this skate park? I know you like to skate.” Louis stops Harry in front of the entrance to the park.

“No. I don’t really go to skate parks often. I usually stick to everywhere else honestly.”

“You don’t usually go to skate parks?” Louis blinks incredulously. “Then come on, I’ll show you around this one.” Louis lets go of Harry’s hand and approaches the black chain link fence.

After looking over her shoulder once to make sure Harry was following, Louis wraps her slim fingers through the holes and begins to climb. The slight drop from the very top of the fence doesn’t bother her in the slightest and when she jumps, she lands nimbly on her feet.

Louis peaks around the park to make sure no one else is around and thankfully finds the whole place clear.

“So this is my board.” Louis says, turning it around to show Harry the designs on the underside of it. “Well it’s more of my spare that I keep here behind the bushes in the case of an emergency.”

Louis sets it down and steps on, slowly skating over to one of the half pipes.

“You showed me a special place so I’m showing you mine. Along with a few tricks.” And with that, Louis skates off the edge.

“You think you’re showing off but you’re not. Everyone learns those tricks when they’re like 8. That’s basic.” Harry playfully shouts to Louis who stopped on the other side of the park. He could barely make out her silhouette in the darkness of night with the moon being the only source of light in the whole park.

“Then show me some things you can do arsehole!” Louis shouts back.

Louis quickly skateboards back to Harry and drops the board into his lap before sitting down next to him.

“Go on then.” Louis taunts.

Instead Harry laughs under his breath and sets the board down next to him. “Maybe next date.”

~o~

“Wait, why did you make me come over? Don’t we usually meet up on the weekend?” Niall asks walking down the short entry hall of Zayn’s dorm room.

The two of them hardly get the chance to see each other anymore due to living on opposite sides of the campus and having completely different classes. So the three of them make sure to try to meet up at least once every weekend or so.

She doesn’t get the chance to answer because Zayn mumbles from the couch “She wants to ramble on and _on_ about her date with Harry.”

“Shut up.” Louis says as she chucks a roll of paper towels at his head. It’s not her fault that Zayn might have heard the story once, or twice, or possibly (most definitely) more than that.

“To spare Niall the time and so we can all hang out together, can you tell him the gist of it?”

“Why are you in such a hurry to get this over with? It’s not like you were the one on a date with a dude you really like.”

Zayn sits up on the couch and blinks blearily at Louis. “Well, you see, I met up with John today on my lunch break and he said that he got a new variety to try out. What better opportunity to try it out than with your friends?”

Louis nods understandingly. “Fine I’ll make this as short as I can. Harry’s really cute, right? So he asked me out and we walked to the woods which I wasn’t so sure about at first, but he showed me a place that’s special to him and we hung out. Then we snuck into the skate park around the corner, the one Zayn and I usually go to and I showed off to him and he said maybe next date he’ll show me some things he can do. And then he walked me home and we kissed and it was awesome. I’m still not over it despite being three days ago.”

“Well, ‘m glad that you’re happy Lou.” Niall smiles.

“Yeah, me too.”

~o~

In times like these, she and Harry could be in various moods. Sometimes they were laughing their asses off at stupid stories or shows or even nothing. And other times they had actual discussions. It really just depended on the day. Today was a mood where the two of them would rather sit in almost complete silence to be with their thoughts and to cuddle closer together.

Louis is sprawled out on the bed with one hand clasped comfortably behind her head and the other holding the mostly burnt out joint. The room is covered in a grey haze of smoke like fog on a cold morning and Louis stares up at the ceiling thinking about it. After one last drag off the spliff, she puts out what’s left in the relatively full ashtray on the nightstand next to her.

Harry stands near the window, shirtless, looking out at the people walking down the sidewalk below. He was getting hot and haphazardly rolled out of the comfy bed with no warning to pull the shirt from his shoulders and leaving it on the floor somewhere to be thought about later. After a few more moments of people watching (something he has a habit of doing); he slides the curtains shut and jumps into bed with Louis.

The bed bounces under Harry’s weight when he bounces on his back and Louis blinks open her eyes to looks at him. When he rolls over on his side and hides his face into Louis’ neck, she has to ask a question.

“Harry, dude, are you hard?”

Harry snickers and Louis can feel the vibration of it against her skin. Sitting up, he looks straight into Louis’ eyes with his bloodshot green and offers a shrug.

“What can you do?”

Louis grins at Harry from her side of the bed and crawls over to him on her knees, straddling his waist.

“I’m sure there’s something that I can do.” Louis grins lewdly.

Harry’s eyes show a flash of realization of what Louis is getting at and he smiles up at her, sitting up enough to meet her lips in a kiss. Their mouths move together and Louis runs her hands down his torso. The tattooed skin grows warm under her fingertips and her fingers continue to roam as if avoiding the fire thrumming through his veins. The blunt end of Louis’ nail lightly scratches Harry’s nipple and he moans, the sound being absorbed into the nothingness between their slotted lips.

Harry’s hands have a mind of their own, seeking a hold on anything and they find themselves on Louis’ hips, sliding under the thin grey t-shirt she has on. Harry’s fingers act like men on a mission. The digits run up her sides to the slight curve of her waist and go a little further upwards to pinch her nipples that are hard from his touch. When the long fingers that have a mind of their own thumb over the waistband of her panties, she grinds her hips downwards against his and mumbles against Harry’s lips in a hushed whisper “Mmm, I wanna ride you.”

“Where’re your condoms?”

“Top drawer of the nightstand.” Louis answers.

Harry fumbles in the drawer before finally pulling out a silver foil packet in his grip. Louis doesn’t hesitate to snatch it from his grip and roll it on Harry after he squirms out of his boxers. She sinks down slowly until her hips are situated fully against his. When she’s stretched a bit more, gradually, she lifts herself up halfway and sinks back down; rolling her hips in a circle that draws a low moan from Harry.

After a few movements of her hips and an upwards thrust from Harry, when Louis drops down, her lips part and a loud moan slips out of her mouth. She makes the effort of lifting herself up again, but looking at her tan, quaking thighs, Harry can see how tired she’s getting. So he helps by gripping her hips tightly and does the work for her.

She feels like she’s pulsating with the nerves flowing throughout her and the electric experience that comes every time she’s with Harry. It doesn’t even have to be sexual, it’s just because she really and honestly loves him.

“Fuck, Lou. I- are you close?”

Louis nods her head sharply and bounces up and down faster, feeling this bundle of tenseness in her stomach, moans and whimpers getting louder until she clenches around Harry and tosses her head back, coming with a high pitched moan. Her nails leave red, crescent moons against his flushed skin right beneath the two swallow tattoos on his chest as her muscles tighten. Harry reaches his climax almost right after Louis, knowing that she’s gotten her pleasure.

Louis pulls off of Harry but continues to lie on him with her head resting on his chest, listening to the loud thud of his heartbeat in her ear. The two of them stay in their own worlds as they come down from bliss, but the brief silence is broken with a flick to Louis’ ear and Harry muttering “Get off me. You’re sweaty and heavy.”

Louis lifts her head up, ready to respond with something sassy; maybe about how Harry is damp with sweat or something, but looking at his face, she sees his lips stretched into a soft smile he has reserved especially for her and the remark falls short on her tongue.

~o~

“Hey Louis, have you seen my stuff?” Harry calls out into her empty dorm.

Thankfully she doesn’t have a roommate so he comes and goes when he feels like it.

“What stuff? Stuff has to be more specific Haz.” Louis calls out from her room.

Harry walks down the short hallway and passes through the slight mess that is her living room. When he gets to the cracked door to Louis’ room, he knocks and asks if he can come in.

“Yeah sure. I’m pretty much dressed.”

“Not that it matters to me.” Harry laughs.

When he opens the door and catches view of Louis, he knows the answer to his question.

“Oh, you have my stuff. I see.”

Louis turns around and smiles at Harry, now knowing what he means.

“Yeah. I might have taken your shirt… and a few of your rings.”

Harry sits down on her bed and watches as she takes off her shirt and pulls out Harry’s Rolling Stone’s t-shirt that now has no sleeves. She ruffles up her now shorter, shoulder length hair, calling it a day and puts on three of Harry’s rings that she had resized to fit her.

Louis twirls in a circle, showing off her outfit. “Do I look okay?”

“Of course you do. You always look okay.” Harry grins.

Louis rolls her eyes at him but smiles anyways. She sits down on his lap and throws her legs to the side to lay on top of his and cranes her head up to kiss him. The kiss soon begins to get heated and Louis soon pulls away, panting.

“Wait, wait. I’m going to meet Zayn and Niall in a few minutes. There’s no time.”

Harry grins coyly and pulls Louis in once more.

“I’m pretty sure there could be time for something.”

Louis scoffs and slides off of Harry’s lap and slides on her beat up vans; of course forgoing socks.

“No. Maybe later though. So are you coming with me or what?” She asks impatiently; already making her way to the door

Harry mockingly sighs and says “I’ll come with.”

If the two of them end up getting a little impatient by the end of the night and resolve to go to Harry’s place, then neither of them can really be blamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know the ending sucked but I couldn't think of anything better for it. Meh.


End file.
